kuebiko
by simplekitten
Summary: *COMPLETE* a jikininki is a spirit of a greedy selfish individual who is cursed after death to seek out and devour human flesh. Existing somewhere between living and dead one soul searches for acceptance. Will he receive it? B/K
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and make no profit.

Rated m+ for language, violence, cannibalism, possible adult situations if you're easily offended. Constructive criticism is welcome we should all be adults!

Kuebiko ~ A state of exhaustion inspired by acts of senseless violence

Blood flew to his face streaking the pale flesh bleeding rubies. In the dark alleyway between the buildings a sharp flick of steel was seen as moonlit drops flew behind the wielder with a splat when the ground was reached. The body collapsed to the dirt void of life not moving but to sprawl almost like trying to escape what had been done, clothing dishevelled puddle of red laundering the fabric.

Sheathing the blade the manslayer snapped open rusty gold eyes narrowing them in disgust at the scene. Sighing heavily his body relaxed itself as the urge he knew would come take over his mind. Crouching low he reached a steady hand swiping the fingers over the chest wound of the dead man and brought them to his face. The smell of tangy iron filled his nostrils making him close his eyes in content.

He hated this part so much. Hated that he needed it. Hated himself for what he was, what he was going to do. Sucking the blood from his fingertips his body jolted alive sending shockwaves through every nerve ending, every part of him sated.

Lifting the cooling corpses' arm he bit into the flesh blood rushing to his mouth gushing down his chin like a river. The clothes he was wearing became dark with the fluid branding him for what he was, a jikininki. Cursed for all time partly alive to seek out and devour human corpses. Sharp teeth cut away the flesh like one would slide a knife easily through soft yielding tofu. Chewing skin and meat into small pieces he swallowed going back for more and more. The hunger overtaking him like a starving tiger on the brink of death, vicious and relentless.

Cracking one honey hued eye open Battousai listened to the heavy footsteps turn into the hallway coming down the row of shoji in the part of the inn where the men of the Ishin Shishi were housed. Sitting opposite the door on the floor he straightened his back against the chest where his belongings were kept and watched as a small black envelope was shoved under the gap of the barrier to his personal space.

Staring at the offending scrap pf paper Battousai let out a huff and swallowed. It was too soon. He ate yesterday.

Turning his face away from the door he glanced out the window to his right. The sun was nearing its peak in the clear blue sky signalling the midday meal was soon to be served. Bright light had flooded his room hours ago when the clouds cleared just before his nap, halfway through the night it had begun to rain cleansing his clothes of any evidence of what had transpired.

He wondered who had found the half eaten body of his latest assassination. A passer by? Friend? Mother? Wife? Whispers of a demon jikininki had reached all across Kyoto forcing children to come indoors before nightfall and grown adults to hurry in any light they could.

He liked children but half dead things couldn't have children. Or could they? He had never tried to find out purposely.

Once again eyes fell back on the black envelope sitting so nicely on the floor just under the wood of the shoji. Wiping the sleep from his eyes Battousai stood up and went over to his door to pick up the summons. Who was the unlucky man to die tonight?

Unfolding the paper a name was on one side instructions on the other. Beautifully written kanji mocked him, the deed would not be so beautiful. Tucking the paper into a hidden pocket in his gi Battousai brushed back blood red bangs from his face and slid the shoji back one sure footed tabi covered step after another. He could smell the freshly brewed tea already.

His assignment heralded finished as he flicked the blood from his katana sliding it home into its sheath. The man had put up quite the fuss after he approached him with the blade drawn trying to run but he ended the escape shortly after it had begun.

Dragging the body around the corner where the candlelit lamp from the restaurant hid him from view Battousai closed his eyes as the familiar feelings gripped him. Really he wasn't hungry, eating normal people food filled him so quickly but the urge was still there and the blood smelled like the finest sake.

Quick footfalls brought him back to the present cracking eyes open he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and made a pass down at his latest kill. _Shit_! Reaching down he grabbed the dead mans' arm clad in a green sleeve and tucked it closer to the body. Closer to the darkness of the wall hidden by the bright moonlight. Crouching from eye level Battousai looked up just in time to see a female hurrying by.

A female that wore men's training clothes black hair tied up in a samurai knot much like his own. The unmistakeably female smell of jasmine wrapped about him else he would have thought them to be male. White skin in the light of the moon coaxed him up to just the corner as she continued down the dark street.

 _I wonder what that skin would taste like?_

 _What was a woman doing wearing hakama?_

Peeking around the building Battousai watched her get farther away his kill forgotten. Amber eyes studied the sway of her hips and bounce of her glossy tail as her scent begged him to follow. He had never seen a woman wear anything but a kimono. The body completely forgotten Battousai stepped out into the street following her for a few moments of curiosity before branching off to a side street towards the inn.

Days later on the same street but not so near the same restaurant, obviously a favourite to the targeted group, found Battousai following his newest assignment. A short plump man most likely going for the last meal of the day contemplating what he was going to eat most likely.

Tailing just a few more minutes until they came up to a darker side street Battousai grasped the mans arm with one hand the other grabbed the back of his neck as he shoved the man into the shadows. Crying out for help Battousai gritted his teeth he needed to be silenced. Pulling his katana out a rapid pace gold eyes dimmed their vibrancy as his arm swung out at breakneck speed.

A squelching noise was heard in the dark followed by a disgusting gurgle. Battousai grimaced and released a small sound as the portly man crumbled to his knees falling forward, using the mans' momentum Battousai pulled his blade free of his targets chest but not before he twisted the blade making the wound larger, easier to bleed out.

After the steel was void of blood he tucked it back into its sheath with care fingers ghosting over the wakizashi in familiarity.

Almost in mid crouch a scent assaulted his nose making assassin stop immediately belly rumbling in defiance. Jasmine. She must be close! Standing back up Battousai whirled on his heels his crimson tail gracefully floating in the breeze he created and again left his meal in favour of the delicious scent of a female.

Following her trail where it was the strongest it didn't take long to find her. She was headed in the same direction as that other night days ago. She was in white hakama and a light coloured gi the light from the moon hitting her long hair making the locks glisten dark blue. The back of her lovely white neck peeked out from beneath the fabric and he had to swallow hard to keep from drooling. Her walk was most definitely feminine with small strides and she carried herself most elegantly.

And he didn't even notice her sidestep a large hole in the street from an animal or children at play so he found himself moments later stumbling forward with a very audible, "Kuso." Battousai's mind shut down as he heard the object of his fascination gasp, very womanly he might add. Gold met azure as she turned while he straightened himself from his stumble. Oh Kami she had exotic eyes so ocean deep his voice froze in his throat.

Her lips were moving but his brain couldn't catch up so lost was he in her beauty. Long dark lashes shielded her eyes so lovely set in a gentle round face attached to a slender white neck. Blood pumped appealingly in her veins and she smelt so damn good!

Battousai blinked slowly as her body bent towards him invitingly, voice cooing so sweetly then her fingers were upon his shoulder shaking him ever so gently breaking him free of his musings. "Are you alright?" She was actually talking to him. No one spoke to him because of who he was.

The manslayer nodded mutely straightening. He was only a couple inches taller than her.

"I asked you if you needed a doctor your covered in blood." She was scolding him for his silence. Looking down at himself he grimaced, he truly was covered in blood. She must think the worst of him now.

"No it is not my own." He mumbled.

Kaoru frowned deeply at first she had been angry upon finding out she was being followed but when this blood splattered stranger had tripped and fell partially to the dirt seeming out of sorts she grew worried especially when she noticed all the blood. Was he hurt? Who did it? She knew walking home in the dark was questionable when there was a rogue jikininki loose in the city.

This dishevelled, dirty, bloody man didn't seem like the type to devour corpses. Eyes a curious shade of gold gazed down at her devoid of any emotion obscured by even curiouser red hair tinted bloody in the dark. Two swords graced his left side giving the strong hint the was most likely samurai.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt that's an awful lot of blood." He was rather intriguing. "Would you like to come to my home to get cleaned up?"

Battousai could have smiled if he weren't so flustered. No one had ever invited him into their home he had resorted to sneaking in. what a kind soul maybe he wouldn't eat her flesh. His rich voice warmed her heart, " No thank you but it is very late so I will walk you home so no harm comes to you."

He may be a jikininki but he was a gentleman even though he might be the worst this beautiful creature encountered. Kaoru beamed a dazzling smile up at him causing him to stop breathing momentarily. "I would like that." Battousai could have died all over again if he knew he could come back to this very moment with her, this blue eyed woman.

With her leading the way the two strangers set out down the street with only the moon and a few outside lanterns to guide them. It was a warm summer night where the crickets chirped happily and laughing voices could be heard a ways off. The air was warm but not stifling perfect for walking. Battousai chanced a sidelong glance at his companion, the young woman was so captivating with the breeze picking up her long black hair making the strands caress the very edges of his shoulder in passing.

Finally the red head asked his curiosity, "Why do you wear hakama and gi instead of kimono?"

Again her smile stilled his faintly beating heart. She seemed to puff herself in pride before she declared voice confident yet feminine, "I teach the Kamiya Kasshin style swordsmanship at a dojo across town."

So that was why she followed the same path at night she was a sensei, why she dressed not so womanly.

Battousai listened to her endless chatter for the rest of the way as she told him about her dojo, her father, the other school even some things she enjoyed in life. He revelled in listening to her the contact making him feel more human than he had in so many years he forgot what it was like to talk to someone without just discussing a kill and whether he did a quick job of it. So he simply listened and answered her own questions about him albeit a bit vaguely.

When he told her he was a hired sword she didn't shy from him as he had expected only the line in her forehead hinted at her distaste. Battousai felt no harsh judgement or scorn from her only mute acceptance. It was just what was done, what was normal in this age.

The beautiful woman in mans clothing had an infectious laugh and an interesting way she moved her hands around in the air when she became excitable. She was fierce when she spoke of her practise and whimsy as she remembered her father.

He hoped against everything he hadn't been the one to kill her father, to loose this new found connection would eat away at him for all of his days. She would hate him until her last breath.

All too soon the woman slowed then stopped in front of a large door to an outer wall, the wood dark and intimidating in the shadows, a large plaque displaying a proud family dojo name nestled above the door comfortably.

Battousai watched as her navy eyes scanned his blood spattered clothing the line on her forehead returning, they rose higher caught by the light dancing off his top knot of fire hair connecting with blue when she boldly looked him in the face he gave a small curve of his lips. She was checking him out! He knew he had almost girlish features enticing his targets to underestimate him making killing them so much easier.

He watched her cheeks darken at having been caught with wandering eyes. It had been a long time since any girl had looked at him in the face without terror let alone blushing under his cat-gold stare. The manslayer wanted to spirit her away and keep her confined to his room so no one else would see her beauty but him. No one would get her smiles but he alone. Her sweet skin would never know harm for he would swath her in his protective aura. Or he could bury his katana deep into her strongly beating heart savouring her lusty gasp for air while he leaned in to kiss her paling lips ever so gently. He would pull at her milk white skin like a starving man and sip her ruby liquid as if it were the finest sake in all of Japan, taking in her essence bathing in jasmine. He would croon sweet words of comfort to her falling body as he retracted the blade with the utmost care brushing her inky blue tresses down her back as a lover would.

Decisions. Decision. His mind was torn.

No.

He would not kill her. He could not.

Kaoru watched the dull glaze fade from the samurais' odd gilded eyes noticing them brighten to an almost fluorescent. "Thank you for walking me home." She hesitated a moment before giving the red head her name.

Battousai's mind worked out the letters and pieced and un-pieced the woman's name a few times before he gave her a pleased smile. A beautiful name for a more exquisite being. He approved. "Kenshin." Was all he gave her, his surname lost to him when most of him perished. "Now that I have you home safe this is good night Kaoru." Battousai gave her a tilt of his head before he turned slowly almost missing her whispered call of good night his name sugar sweet on her voice.

Goodnight Kaoru.

Two nights later found Battousai sitting in his room tatami cool under his body. He sat beside his shoji staring out his window wakizashi by his rolled futon, katana in his firm grasp lost with unseeing dim eyes. His body screamed its hunger having not consumed flesh for many days. No black envelopes meant he refused to kill just to feed his need if it couldn't be helped. Kami he hated this. This need so strong it could drive him further down the hell that was a jikininki. If he could succeed in ending his life he might be happy.

Happy.

Kaoru invoked such a bizarre feeling.

If he could truly die what of her, would she be safe walking home alone? He was more human like than most of the creatures that prowled at night. Who would if not him be graced with her smile, her endless chatter, her affectionate concern?

Jasmine.

The wrinkled gi clutched in his other fist teased his nose as the smell of her drifted up and off the fabric of the shoulder where her hand had rested after he tripped. He knew he should have washed the bloody garment but being greedy the great Battousai let himself have this one luxury. It was too late anyway the blood was set in the fibres days of soaking were ahead for the poor cloth.

Closing brassy amber eyes Battousai sighed deeply cutting off from his cannibalistic mind. Absolutely not. Swallowing down hard resolve he let himself slip into oblivion where nothing mattered.

The very next night no slip of paper came to find itself under his door so he decided he'd go out anyway. Maybe Kaoru needed an escort home again and holing himself up in his room again didn't hold too much appeal. Katsura waved him in greeting as they met each other in passing. No words were exchanged but there was no need his superior looked quite busy with the heavy jug of sake clutched like a lover in his arms. A meeting must have gone sour.

Warm night air brushed his cheeks playing with his crimson tail tangling knots into it with glee as Battousai exited the wooden gate. Securing it behind him a hand subconsciously flitted over to his hip insuring that both weapons were there before he set out towards the path of streets his obsession favoured. The sun was barely set when he reached her path the sky an orange and red bursting with the last lights of the day. It had had been so warm today he didn't dare even go out into the courtyard. he was very early.

Early meant she would still be teaching at the dojo across town having no students of her own anymore. Sidestepping two older women as they hurried past him Battousai set himself to follow her morning routine, up the street he went steps sure and face determined completely ignored by passer-by's.

What would he say when he reached the dojo?

Would she be happy to see him?

The more he walked the more his confidence crumbled. Step after step his thoughts whirred inside his mind and almost, he almost turned around until he passed a couple. The woman barely stumbled on the uneven dirt in the dim sunlight Battousai watched her face contort in surprise tipping forward when the man reached out to grab her gripping her colourful kimono clad arm to catch her from landing in the dirt.

Breathing laboured the pretty woman looked up to her companion with gratitude. Eyes shining with something he couldn't name then she smiled and they disappeared out of vision. Sneaking a glance behind him the red head found the couple continuing down the row of houses and restaurants her hand on his arm for reassurance.

He wanted to be that man for Kaoru. Her solidity. Always there. Battousai shook his turned down head she would never allow him that close to her soul not after she found out what he was or what he had done. But he could try couldn't he? Smiling to no one in particular he concreted his decision in his mind to continue his original idea. He would walk her home lest she too tripped and damaged her pretty skin.

Up the street he walked past busy homes and food establishments the smell of cooking foods wafted out to him but he didn't hunger never needed it just wanting it to convince himself he was still normal in some way. Drifting through the sea of people rushing around him to get home his eyes scanned the names on top of buildings looking for the name of the school she had more than happily supplied him with. She was so very proud of her teachings and her students the woman seemed to puff up in pride as she talked his ear off. Her training gi had become tight and filled out for just a moment with her prideful inhale. He had watched.

His surroundings became dimmer shadows collected in corners where he knew there were no corners and reading was becoming difficult. The sun has set he must hurry! Passing a large handful more of houses he was hit with the smallest hint of jasmine and sweat, she was close. Passing a large shop on the corner that was going dark just as he looked left than right he spotted her in the seconds left of lamplight from the shop. All his worry melted from his bones. She was just leaving he did not miss her.

Her grey hakama and purple gi fit her oh so well curving with her back and bottom as she bowed to the owner of the school thanking him quietly. A pouch was pushed into her hands as he waved her off bolting the gate for the night behind her.

Battousai watched as the beauty hurriedly tucked the pouch into a light blue kinchaku drawing the strings tightly closed. It struck him as odd to see her carrying such a feminine item in her dirty sweaty training clothes but it didn't sway the charm she held over him. Tossing her tail over her shoulder he watched her step away from the gate towards him.

Blue met gold and she smiled just for him. She was happy to see him!

Battousai inwardly celebrated he was sure she would not appreciate him waiting outside at the dojo she taught at. He always proved to be a good listener if a little brash at first. Gold eyes followed her as she came over to him face bright even in the dark.

"Hello Kenshin have you come to walk me home?" He almost melted into a puddle hearing the voice he had longed to hear for days. Then she was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth causing him to almost come undone.

A dark feeling settled over his body that the manslayer had not felt since he was truly alive almost not knowing what it meant anymore. Desire for this female rolled in hard like a hurricane had hit him.

Battousai nodded to her question not fully trusting his voice to say what it needed to right now.

 _No! she would never let me touch her that way not if she ever found out. She wouldn't ever be with someone like me._

but what if she never found out? Only Katsura knew he was a jikininki and he preferred to keep it that way. She must have noticed his nervousness because she smiled even wider and grasped the edge of his sleeve forcing him to turn to face the way he had come. Letting the fabric go they fell into step beside each other to start the long walk to her home. "I haven't seen you for a while Kenshin, have you been alright?"

Amber eyes glanced over to his companion she was swinging her intake ever so lightly so the pouch of coins wouldn't escape its nest. "Yes I have just been busy." He watched her peek down at the swords at his opposite side then catching her attention again he demanded, "Tell me about your day, your students."

Finally distracted from his daisho she began to chatter excitably and almost too fast for his ears to follow about her entire day. Her voice rose and fell while her slim hands waved about in the air as she spoke and he listened to every word hanging onto her pauses like a lifeline genuinely curious. He loved that her emotions displayed on her face making her so easy to read, to understand. She was so alive the blood pumping through her cheeks when they tinted in anger or embarrassment. Battousai soaked everything up like a sponge.

The moon had risen to half its zenith where it would rest for most of the night and the crickets well into their night song when the pair reached the outer gate to the woman's dojo. Shyly azure eyes peeked up from dark lashes as she asked quietly, "Would you like to come inside for tea?"

She must live alone inviting him in so late when not an emergency. Battousai looked down at her inhaling all of her in one breath then without thinking brought a hand up, his sword hand, to grasp her chin tilting it up so she could not hide her expressive eyes from him. Nervousness and curiosity shone back at him.

"No Kaoru." Disappointment. Not tonight. As long as you have reached home safe that is enough." His thumb stroked her jaw line as her lashes blinked wiping anything away replacing it with calm understanding.

She was so close he was drowning in her their chests almost brushed with their breathing and he almost lost himself. If he entered her home he would take all of her forcing her to concede and bend to his will whether she was willing or not. It had been so long he didn't think he would be able to recognize if he was hurting her.

The hurricane sputtered out inside him when the thought of hurting her arose. Gently releasing her chin Battousai brushed the knuckles of his hand over her small jawbone before dropping it to his side. Smouldering dark brassy eyes searched her face for disgust but absolutely nothing but finely muted desire not unlike his own was present. She must have seen the lust placed blatantly over his eyes responding in kind.

But being the honourable being he was she would have to ask first he would deny himself that for forever if it meant she would stay smiling. Her heady jasmine smell should never be mixed in blood.

He heard her clutch her bag tighter the coins shifting noisily, "Goodnight Kaoru. Perhaps tomorrow?" His silky baritone thrummed around her.

She nodded once. "Goodnight Kenshin."

He gave her a tiny smile as he reached around her to slide open the door. Turning her he used his body to crowd her into the doorway. "Bar it immediately Kaoru." All she could do was nod again as he slid the door shut. Upon hearing the bolt jump into place Battousai turned on his heel and started away from temptation. Bar me out, it is for your safety tonight.

Frowning the manslayer batted at a pesky firefly in front of his face shoving the creature away not so gently as he hissed in annoyance. The black envelope had come earlier that day crammed under his shoji when he had come back from the mid-day meal. He had plans tonight and that damned Katsura had to ruin it by giving him a job this had better be a quick and easy job.

The sun was low in the sky but still high enough that Kaoru would be teaching for a while yet. Just as well because his target was being slow coming out of the racy geisha house he had tracked him to.

Hurry up! Hurry up!

Minutes later the red head was rewarded when his target stumbled out displaying to all of Kyoto he had had one too many bottles of sake. He was a tall man of slim build similar to himself so would be no trouble taking him down, Kaoru awaited him. As the drunk man passed him Battousai stood from the engawa wrinkling his nose. Not very good sake. Following at a distance Battousai quickly judged his surroundings calculating exactly where was a good spot to finish him and eat it had been almost a week he was starving with the hunger that plagued him. It was so bright still he had no cover by shadows.

That ruled out alleys and alcoves.

Hhmmm. Where?

There were no abandoned places close by in the city.

Where?

In his home?

Battousai continued to follow the man picking up his feet more to create less noise as they entered a quieter part of the city.

A grove of trees?

Amber eyes narrowed to slit's the closer they came to the bridge separating two subdivisions by a river.

The bridge?

Under the bridge?

He'd have to be careful there was a small festival going on on the other side of the river. If he made the fall look like an accident and he the saviour it should draw no attention. Flaring out his ki he searched for witnesses behind him but came up empty. _Act natural!_

Still following Battousai looked everywhere but at his target seemingly admiring the bushes along the riverbank. _My what pretty leaves are on those branches._

Closer and closer he approached at a controlled pace as if wanting to pass the man to walk faster. Battousai was fast right behind him as they were just steps from the bridge. Warm breeze playing with the long grass making it bend and sway in time to a silent song of death. All of a sudden the killers masculine hands graced the targets' back and one arm as he was thrust sharply to the side. Being drunk and unstable helped his falling momentum along as he tumbled down the small incline towards the lazy water below.

Battousai spared no time as he ran after the tall man that was rolling down the bank giving him no chance as the red head unsheathed his katana stopping his movement brusquely. He had plans tonight with a certain blue eyed woman. Raising the steel he plunged it into the heart of his target not thinking twice twisting it a few times to destroy the muscle, bone and skin there. Blood gushed heartily from the large wound spreading over the green grass and clothing articles

A sharp intake of air permeated his ears like music as he waited a minute to catch his mind, pulling the blade out of the warm body he flicked the blood from the steel harshly slamming the katana into its empty sheath before he dropped to his knees the red liquid creeping up the grey fabric.

Lowering his face to the wound Battousai opened the haori further to give him access to his victims skin. The metallic smell of blood assaulted his senses making his mind crazy in hunger. Ripping away as much flesh and meat as his mouth could handle gold eyes closed in ecstasy blood covering his face running down his neck to stain the fabric.

He was so hungry. This felt so right in this moment. Tearing chunks from the body with sharp teeth he felt almost drunk from the alcohol running in the veins he tore open but the flavour was fantastic. All he knew how to do in that moment was tear and chew and swallow. The sun was barely setting he would have to eat quickly if he wanted to make it to Kaoru's dojo she taught at.

A tiny muffled scream broke through his hungry haze pausing mid chew dull gold eyes lifted from the corpses' chest. Blood coated his face, front and dripped from his nose. He knew he must look positively frightening cradling a cooling lifeless body devouring the flesh like it was a tasty plate of onigiri.

It was Kaoru! She most certainly not teaching because she wore a bright yellow patterned kimono one hand gripping her blue kinchaku the other hovering over pink lips holding back her screams. Horror written across her face eyes welling like the ocean spilling over.

What was she doing here?

Damn that kimono fit her waist nicely.

The shock lifted soon after as he watched her turn to struggle, escape, back up the bank away from him as quick as a restricting kimono would allow.

Kuso.

Dropping the corpse Battousai scooted over to the river splashing his face clean trying to dilute the blood as best as he could. She wouldn't get very far her attire would ensure that, it looked deliciously uncomfortably tight. He could just as easily let her go but if she described him to the police another assassin would destroy her life force. He had to protect her. He was so attached to her he needed her.

It did not take long to find the woman only a matter of minutes she had only gotten as far as his first kill when he had first smelt her. Trained eyes caught her slipping into a dark side street most likely to catch her breath.. Speeding his steps Battousai crossed the almost empty street and into the alley to follow.

Jasmine and salt hit him like a brick wall forcing him to exhale quickly at the onslaught of it. Her beautiful form rested against the wall with eyes closed one hand stricken to her chest, a chest that heaved and strained by her efforts against the confining layers of fabric, her obi looked much too tight for her she was either trying to vacuum herself in or she really did have a tiny waist.

The lust he felt for her rose up in him again upon seeing her in woman's clothes with the barest tint of kohl on her lids. She must have been at the festival. Stomping the urge to the deepest parts of his mind he frowned. Now is not the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Settling himself in front of her with arms up caging her Battousai studied her face the fear mostly gone replaced by exhaustion, it must be hard to work to run in a kimono. He could feel her heavy breaths brushing his neck. She would fit snugly just under his chin if she felt so inclined to rest there. He whispered her name gently. Navy eyes shot open causing her to reel back pressing further into the wood and rock of the building. Such a loud noise of despair she made it could have broken his soul. Frantic eyes searched his face then down to his gi travelling the length of his arm then whipped her head to the other side to find another arm trapping her.

Battousai whispered her name again to call her attention but instead she looked out to the street forcibly sliding her body sideways bending his arm. Seeing her opportunity the young woman made to dash for it but he was quicker than she. Large hands clamped onto her slim hips just below her thick obi forcing her in place back against the wall.

She struggled to and fro trying to wrench free of his hold but this time he was not gentle his arms like iron vices held her firm. Finally realizing she was going no where when his fingers grasped her tighter crushing skin seeking bone almost painful she gave a keening sob laying her head back against the wall she trained her eyes to the side opposite the entry.

Battousai kept his grip concrete holding her hips in place. She really did have a small waist and wide hips as well perfect to hold while he did other things past those lovely bones. "Kaoru." He kept his voice gentle to keep her calmer. " I was afraid at first but I'm ready to be honest with you."

Nervous blue slowly turned towards him lifting that little bit to stare into bright amber, so cat-like they entranced her.

Even afraid she was radiantly beautiful. The kohl lining her dark long lashes brought out her sapphire hued orbs full lips bruised from her teeth worrying them. Her skin was flushed pink from her exertion and dark blood pumped through a neck more beautiful and cream coloured than ever did he see.

Kaoru's chest touched his own he could feel her heat through their combined fabric. She was warm and alive and he craved her humanity like a drunk needed sake. All those times he listened to her tell him anything, everything, she complained, she was happy, absolutely everything in between he listened. Now it was her turn.

Battousai took a deep breath to steady himself as he watched her face. "I didn't want to tell you because I was disgusted at myself for what I am and afraid that you would turn me away." She frowned. "Kaoru I have become very attached to you."

She frowned deeper opening her mouth to say something but he continued. "I know nothing will ever come of it because I'm not completely human. I am a jikininki, I have no choice but to eat flesh if I don't it will drive me mad and I will lose my sanity and the ability to walk around as normal as possible. I hate what I am." Battousai eased his death grip on Kaorus' hips, "Being with you reminds me how to stay human so I don't loose myself. I don't want to become a mindless monster more than I already am."

It must have been her female nature but all he seen was unsure compassion for him as her face softened. He might as well have told her he loved her. Perhaps he did but he couldn't recognize that feeling just yet. Hadn't learnt to feel it.

Instead of immediate rejection Battousai felt a small hand on one of his own, warm against his cool one. Unable to help himself he brought his face down to rest in the crook of her neck and she let him. Fabric slipping against fabric was heard as her fingers forgot themselves dropping her kinchaku coins jingling in protest. Warm breath fanned her smooth column as he drank in jasmine, so undeniably her then timid hands slowly twined around his neck under the warmth of his collar.

Closing eyes that could rival the sun the object of his desire held him in the comfort he so desperately craved upon exposing his soul to her. Battousai kept his hands on her hip bones else he would take liberties she was not ready for. He didn't want her to think any less of him than he already was. He wanted her trust, needed her attention, craved her heart.

"I don't hate you Kenshin." She finally whispered in his ear breath rustling his crimson tresses. "But I need time. I watched you kill and eat a man in front of me."

Battousai nodded into her neck nudging soft skin with his nose. "I will give you time." His deep voice agreed with her wishes.

All too soon her arms left his neck telling him she was serious removing himself from her warm delicate flesh he stood back. Uncertainty and understanding vied for dominance over her emotions but he accepted both. He would wait for her to process everything until she was ready. His confession weighted heavy over the pair.

"Goodnight Kenshin." The woman smiled up at him just a little as she murmured her exit.

Battousai shut his eyes against her choking down a bubble of emotion that trickled up as he too gave a low reply, "Goodnight Kaoru." His voice faltered on the syllables of her name. He didn't want to see her leave him, walk down the street to her home. He heard her bend to pick up her forgotten kinchaku coins tinkling merrily then her slow steady taps of her sandaled feet getting farther and farther away.

Opening his eyes when he could not hear her anymore Battousai let out a shuddering breath willing his heart to beat faster than the achingly sluggish tempo he had grown used to. At least she didn't hate him or was repulsed by him she initiated the contact. To be held by another was an indiscernible feeling it brought him closer to living feeling like a normal human.

Passing a hand over his face Battousai started out of the dark alley looking down the street where she would have gone but Kaoru was long gone leaving a hint of jasmine. Her path was lit by bright moonlight and candle lamps outside doors hanging off signs she would be alright tonight.

Clenching his teeth together Battousai headed across the street into the shadows swords swaying against his left thigh. There was a hunger still in him and a corpse barely devoured by a bridge he knew of. He hated himself even if she didn't.

Days turned into nights then weeks but Kaoru would have nothing to do with him. When she did see him she would shake her head no at him, not ready. He feared she would never let him approach her again, embrace her. In order to give her space he refused to walk her daily path of routine for what felt like an eternity to him.

He had nearly bumped into her just yesterday at the market at the center of busy little Kyoto. The sun was sweltering hot and the breeze that day that wound around the various merchants stalls was warm offering no relief to the few shoppers that dared go out in the direct sun. she was buying fish selecting a few small ones with a perfect finger pointing out what she wanted.

A young child with dirty feet and a sticky face pushed past him in his hurry to get somewhere when his balance was off ended and he narrowly collided with another shopper stopping himself just in time. Said person recoiled stepping back gripping the bag of rice painfully tight as a gasp was heard. Once he was steady on his feet Battousai glanced up and the apology was stuck in his throat as his mind stumbled and blanked. Would she yell at him? Call him out for what she had seen?

Kaoru did neither as she mumbled an apology glancing downward towards her heavy bag of rice. He took his eyes off of her so she would feel less threatened by him instead watching the merchant as he wrapped up three very tiny fish. The dojo master must not pay her very well. While she was busy studying the cloth encasing her previous purchase he took advantage of her distraction pulling a few coins out of his sleeve pocket passing them over to the smiling vendor.

"Forgive me for almost spilling your rice." The sound of his baritone brought her face back up to him as he offered her the fish she had picked out. Battousai watched an undecided emotion settle over her charming face as her eyes sought his bravely. She took the bundle from him careful not to touch his skin with a quick word of gratitude. He felt her confidence start to rise up but waver just a little when he smirked at her.

"Be careful walking home Kaoru." Was all he told her before gliding past her continuing along the street long market in the blistering sun. inhaling heady jasmine his eyes closed of their own accord engraving her visage further into his memory.

He missed walking her home at the end of the day, her constant chatter, the way her eyes would look him over when she didn't think he noticed, her smile when he told her something funny. He missed her all of her. If he were a normal human he would strive to obtain her for a wife he would retire as a manslayer if it meant keeping the little kendo teacher happy.

But she would never take him as he was no one could be with a jikininki and be content. He was doomed to be alone for his long life as a pet assassin for the Ishin Shishi.

Hardening his features from the scrutiny of the people he passed Battousai headed for the inn he called home it was much too hot to be outside. He felt the sweat covering his back as it trickled down his spine. Maybe the kitchen would grill fish for the evening meal.

A week later Battousai was sidled up to a tall dark outer wall out of view of the candle nestled into a hanging iron frame flickering jovially beside a sign proudly displaying the dojos' name and the current master teacher as well as the assistant master. Taking the black envelope out the red head furiously unfolded it to confirm the dojo and owners' names. Lifting bright gold he nodded they were correct.

This dojo name looks familiar….

His eyes shifted to the last plaque where a woman's name was expertly carved into the wood with care.

Kamiya Kaoru, assistant master.

Battousai's mind stumbled in its thought processing. This was the dojo Kaoru taught at. He had been sent to kill the man that had graciously offered her his students even though she was female. She would know it was him if he even so much as took one bite out of the body, she would hate him. He would make it look like an accident not like his usual strategy of leaving a half devoured body cold and lifeless by the time it was discovered.

After he completed this how would she financially survive? Would she transfer all the students to her home dojo? It might cause a scandal, assistant wanting to become the master sooner so she kills him. Ugh he hated this situation. If he didn't finish this Katsura would send another in his place to do the job. Crumbling the paper in his fist Battousai refolded it stuffing it back inside his dark blue gi leaned his head against the dark wall and released a tired sigh, come what may the deed had to be accomplished. Giving himself time to clear his mind and detach himself he focused on the night noises listening deep feeling hard for the targets' ki. It only took a few moments but he latched on pushing himself off of the wall.

Kaoru would have left hours ago so the main as well as the back gate would be long since barred but that never deterred him. Scaling a nearby over hanging tree Battousai leaped over the tall wall landing with cat like grace on the other side. Scanning the yard bright amber dimmed to dull brass as he pulled the katana out of its sheath at his side. Heading to the main house he scurried with the shadows along the building pinpointed the exact room his targets ki beckoned him towards.

The property was clean and tidy as far as night surveying went the outbuildings were large and from somewhere a lone chicken clucked. The owner must be fairly wealthy or a pawn in some corrupted group. Skirting around the engawa to the main house he avoided the bright light of the lantern hanging off of a hook attached to the roof advancing on the weak vibrations of ki he sought. Near the back of the house the assassin slipped onto the smooth elevated wood his sandals silent as he padded towards the second last sliding door. Right here! No light illuminated shadows upon the thick rice paper but soft snore reached his acute ears. Katana gripped in one hand he set his palm against the warm wood slowly sliding the screen in its track hushing any sounds at all allowing cool summer air to dance its way into the room.

Stealing inside he closed the shoji equally as quiet listening to the deep nasally snores for any change in his targets' state. Dim eyes burned with a yearning to complete his mission quickly so he could lock himself up in his room at the inn to wait out Kaoru's sorrow. He was taking her means of living away.

careening over to the futon Battousai watched the man sleep peacefully for a moment not without noticing he was alone. Kaoru often mentioned a wife. Where was she? They must sleep separate. If he had a wife he would most certainly not allow her to be separate from him while they slept. The warm body and constant beating heart would chase away most of his nightmares.

Battousai thought to wake the man so he could have a fighting chance. It wasn't the first time he had killed a man in his bed and it probably would not be the last either.

Crouching down next to him Battousai studied the dreaming man with the moons glow. He had an old wizened face of a man well into his years around his eyes so many lines he must smile a lot and short black hair.

Bringing his sword up hovering near his chin he readied himself by cupping a hand just a hairs breadth away from the breathing mouth. Taking a concentrated inhale Battousai hands worked in skilled inusion one hand clamped over the mouth to still any noise while the other instructed the blade to slice the throat deeply. Shutting tawny eyes Battousai hand grew more iron against the choking gargle and spasm that rocked the mans body in sudden shock.

Then it was all over as the body lay still comfortably against the fluffy futon eyes closed head turned just so. The assassin withdrew his one hand to help the other wipe the blood from the steel with the crumpled blanket. Listening for any disturbances within the house Battousai neatly brought the blanket up to the mans chin and stood up.

The sweet smell of blood teased his nose assaulting his base need forcing him to take a step back clenching his teeth. If he so much as tasted a fingertip full of blood there would be no turning back he would devour the whole body and then Kaoru would know it was he who had killed the dojo master. She would scorn him for the rest of her mortal days and maybe even beyond. His lovely Kaoru would cease to exist to him in every way.

Sheathing his blade Battousai turned from the tempting corpse to start out of the room when a small writing desk caught his attention where something glittered on its surface. Curios he leaned over it was a few yen coins and papers lots of papers it looked like a paper trail for money was being documented for something. Curiosity sated Battousai scooped the coins up and continued out of the room it was too dark to read the papers anyway and he did not need to know why he was to kill that man if those papers were any indication. He just murdered and got paid for it.

Leaving the room as silently as he had come Battousai boldly crossed the yard the few feet to the back gate jumping over it landing onto the hard packed dirt of the road. Walking at a quick pace he flanked the tall walls hidden by the shadows around him. Out of his sleeve pocket he pulled out the coins counting them they could feed him for quite a few days. He really did not need any more money but he was sure Kaoru would appreciate the extra.

As the red haired man made his way back to his room at the inn his thoughts again fell on Kaorus' money issue. She would be alright if she could keep her borrowed students but if she could not what then? Would she have to recruit her own or work a menial job? What if she could not find work? If she could not take care of herself he would whether she agreed to him or not. Maybe in time if he could prove to be able to support her financially she would consider being his wife. He would be her solidity. He might even become happy living his miserable existence.

Tucking the few stolen coins back into his sleeve Battousai continued up the dirt street navigating the uneven ground seamlessly heading for the inn headquarters hid behind. Maybe some sake would help him sleep and forget the terrible deed he had done.

So many days went past since he had to terminate Kaorus' employer he had lost count twice. The weather had shifted greatly with the coming fall the days were temperate and nights grew chilly. Shopkeepers and vendors brought out their warmest fabrics and their final crops for the year end growing season, the local florist already barring the doors proving that winter was on its way.

Still Battousai would not dare approach the blue eyed beauty he had once walked home willingly he had seen her a few times in the market or walking home at night from the dojo the owners wife must have let her continue to teach the students. He watched her from the shadows trailing behind her so she would be safe.

A few times when she had looked up their eyes had connected strongly through the distance. She had stopped shaking her head no at him just recently making his soul hopeful that she would accept him once again into her life. He craved her living presence like a tree craved the sun. it felt right to him to let her come to him when she was ready.

Lifting his chopsticks to his mouth Battousai chewed the last morsel in his bowl putting it down firmly as he listened to a lewd conversation going on beside him about one of the vendors daughters from the marketplace. Some me were just disgusting he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Tipping back the rest of his tea the red head let the cup join the rest of his empty dishes before he tilted his head towards Katsura in a goodbye.

Leaving the room filled with still dining members of the Ishin Shishi Battousai fished out the black paper shoved into his sleeve to read what was written one more time. Another at home job, less witnesses to hear or see.

Slipping through the gate Battousai tucked his haori closed tightly watching his breath puff out in a tiny cloud of smoke. It wasn't too cold but would take time to get used to the bite of the fall weather. Walking towards the main street the market angled off to Battousais' right but he chose the long route just in case his target was a dallier. Killing someone at home was so much more different than killing in a dark alley way.

Battousai watched the people on the still busy street as the vendors packed up their wares and shops barred their doors for the night. Jasmine lilted up to his nose as he people watched steps slow and sure against the uneven dirt. A smile almost touched his lips as he inhaled deeply the feminine scent.

An image of Kaoru dusted across his mind clad in a close fitting yellow kimono her grey obi bringing in her little waist while her wide blue eyes gazed up at him with sweet compassion and he could almost feel her charming hip bones underneath his fingers.

Glancing up at the sky gold surveyed the dark orange and pink melting into inky blue. Dark like her hair. The smell of jasmine came to him again and he would have lost himself again if it weren't for so many people still out rushing this way and that.

Sidestepping a pair of men dressed brightly Battousai's hand caressed the hilt of his katana in familiarity. Ducking his eyes under crimson bangs as the two passed him he released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

Moments after he had passed the men a light touch curled around his upper arm and a soft voice was questioning his name compelling him to turn. Stopping he did turn and his heart almost beat a normal rhythm when he seen who was in front of him.

Amber eyes watched her lower her hand to clutch her dark blue kinchaku with both delicate hands. His Kaoru! She wore her training garb under a thick forest green haori but she still shivered against the chill. Her face was red and puffy as wide sad eyes timidly lifted to his bright marigold coloured irises. She looked like she had been crying not too long ago dried tear tracks a stain on her beautiful face. Instead of her typical topknot much like his own her glossy hair was braided over her shoulder. Her ki reeked of despair as her body unwittingly submitted to his powerful vibrations.

Battousai blinked down at her caught by mild surprise at her docile stance. "Are you alright Kaoru?" He watched as his deep smoky voice forced a fleeting unknown emotion to pass through her exotic eyes.

The small woman nodded glancing away the look of upset still painting her face. "Would you walk me home Kenshin, please." Her voice sounded desperate to his ears. Her plea so welcome and mundane how could he not oblige her. Removing his hand from his sword he let it drop to his side heavily, how long had he waited to hear this?

"Of course Kaoru."

She made the first move bringing him out of his momentary stun falling into step beside her Battousai watched the breath puff ice clouds. Her eyes were downcast ki was broken stuttering her jaw slightly clenched like she was holding something back. Worst of all she was silent. Kaoru was never quiet. She was so very strong and proud.

His target could wait he would allow him to live a few more hours Kaoru was much more important right now he had all night to kill the man.

Watching the young woman beside him as they travelled past quickly darkening shops and restaurants Battousai could almost feel the cracks in his soul at her submissive yet upset ki. Should he ask what was wrong? Did someone hurt her? Her cute little bottom lip trembled just enough to make it noticeable and if he listened just so he could hear her small noises of despair.

Battousai kept silent for a few minutes more until they had passed what was left of the main lighted area into more of the residential streets before the curiosity regarding her mood ate at his patience.

Calling out her name Battousai placed a hand gently on her shoulder causing both to stop shadowed by a tall outer wall of a home. Kaoru half turned to face him as he removed the hand he had placed upon her the fabric cold from the changing temperature. Her small rounded face turned up to his agonizingly slow giving him pause then again in a quiet voice he called her name. when the blue eyes he loved so much met his steady gaze his tongue flopped. The object of his desire had eyes so lifeless and void of any spark he was taken aback. Where was her fire and fighter spirit?

Silence and stars surrounded the pair as they stood beneath the tall tree shrouded in shadow less likely to be seen by anyone passing by with prying eyes.

Battousai watched her sigh chest shaky from emotion as she shifted her weight to the other foot. Turning her eyes away from him she spoke lowly, "My dojo master is dead. Did…did you kill him?"

Painting false confusion across his features Battousai's voice greeted her ears firm and sure. This lie he would take to the grave if he ever did happen to die. She did not need to know he had ruined her enough

Watery cerulean turned back to him after asking feeling condemned by her need to ask. "You didn't kill him." It was more of a shocked statement than a question.

Her voice sounded hopeful to him. Shaking his head ruby red hair swayed behind his head wrapped in its tight knot. "No Kaoru I did not kill the man." A tight feeling in his heart grabbed at him. The impulse to clutch his chest was strong as he denied the deed. "If I had killed him I would not have left him whole." Battousai smiled inwardly at the open display of thought processing she seemed to think his words valid and most likely because she gave a curt nod.

Taking a short step towards the beautiful woman in front of him boldly the manslayer peered down smothering her with his earthy smell of sandalwood, ginger and blood. " Is there anything else distressing you Kaoru?" She was so close now if he bent his head just so he could take her lips to consume them. But he wouldn't , not now at least his obsession was upset and hurting. She did not meet his eyes but he scanned her down turned face for any clue betraying her hurt anyway.

Battousai watched the painful sigh she released while dipping her head hair completely shielding her. He felt her small hands curl into the woollen fabric of his sleeves clutching the material like a lifeline. Inwardly he pea cocked at her coming to him for comfort no one else only him. The satisfaction of male pride bubbled up in his chest.

"His wife is too upset to keep the dojo she released all the students to another school today." She lost her means of work! After all these weeks since he had been demanded to take out the dojo master he was so sure she would keep her employment. "I don't know what I'm going to do but my father has so much debt I'm going to loose my dojo."

The slow fat tears came and the assassin couldn't do anything but watch heart breaking apart. The well known feeling of guilt nibbled on him at the back of his mind for lying to the woman in front of him. Now what was she going to do? Who else would hire a female kendo teacher? How much debt? She could get a job at the inn! She could stay with him if she found work at the inn. Perfect!

"Would you sell the dojo and go elsewhere?" Immediately after the words were asked the manslayer could have punched himself in the nose because more tears fell and her shoulders shook even more violently. Okay now he knew that was definitely not an option. Think Kenshin. Think. Glancing past her trembling frame to the dirt road way ahead the red head swallowed hard, what if he… "Kaoru what if I live with you at the dojo as a boarder until you find work."

The night seemed to pause for a few short moments as the sobbing woman soaked up his words. Watery blues lifted to amber in mild disbelief as she dried her tears with her sleeve untangling fingers from his own sleeves. "You would do that?" She sniffed hard as he nodded.

Never mind he was a flesh eating crazed jikininki who was paid to assassinate members of Kyoto almost every other night. He was most likely the most dangerous creature in the city right now and he had just offered to share living space with a young woman outside of courtship or marriage. Not weird at all.

He nodded again to confirm his words. Whatever it takes to clean the smell of hurt from her sultry floral smell. In time she might want to be his wife. "I want to see you happy no more tears." His low voice so near seemed to melt her bones as she collapsed into his chest arms around his neck, her bag forgotten between their feet while the hilts of his daisho pressed her into him more deeply. The relief calmed and unwound her body plying her more fully against him.

Battousai's eyes closed against the sensation of having the beautiful woman pressed so intimately into him. Bringing his arms around her back his hands pressed firm into the cloth as if to keep her warm against the autumn chill. Inhaling slowly he suffocated on her feminine perfume of jasmine revelling in having her breasts so tightly against him. How sweet her curves were! She was all softness and enchantment in her own gruff way.

A cool breeze plucked at the end of her tidy plait tickling his calluses as it swayed to and fro causing the tiny hairs on the back of his neck to stand alert. The dark from the tree above them kept their confessions secret allowing the wind to steal their words carrying them away so no one else would hear. The leaves twirled a dance of mesmerizing distraction around the pair leaving the parent that once birthed them, almost frost settled upon the perishing grass hiding the life within.

He would make the best out of this lifetime even if it meant caresses and soft words in the dark, her radiant smile would keep his heart beating its never ending sluggish tempo. An odd sensation similar to a flock of birds fluttering about inside his chest erupted for many moments subsiding when the fear from this new feeling assaulted him.

Kaoru tilted her head up face still pressed to his chest no doubt puzzling at his odd heartbeat. Marigold studied the way the lines in her face created shadows reading her expression like an open book.

"I m finished giving you time. I'll keep you human Kenshin." Her voice a hushed lullaby blanketing his keen ears.

Battousai's breath stopped wavering for several seconds. She could not mean she understood him! The wind lifted red and black hair tendrils giving the manslayer perfect view of the look of acceptance splashed across her face. Maybe, just maybe his terrible luck was turning around. His Kaoru had finally accepted him as he was for what he was.


End file.
